ASKING THE ANGEL
by kwondami
Summary: Short story about the smiling angel and you. Kim Joonmyeon a.k.a SUHO EXO Mind to R n R? :)


**ASKING THE ANGEL**

* * *

**Cast : Kim Joonmyeon a.k.a SUHO EXO, You (OC)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, fluff (?)**

**Length : Ficlet**

**Warning: THIS IS STRAIGHT FF. Sorry for Yaoi reader ^^.**

* * *

**Short story about the smiling angel and You...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Ada kalanya kau akan tidur di pangkuannya di kala senja tiba. Sinar mentari yang merayap turun akan menyinari wajahnya yang rupawan. Kau akan berpura-pura tertidur. Diam-diam kau mengintip wajahnya dari sela kelopak matamu. Matanya, bibirnya, hidungnya... Berkali-kali kau harus meyakinkan dirimu sendiri bahwa ia manusia. Ketika ia mulai menyadari kau menatapnya, kau cepat-cepat memejamkan matamu kembali. Ia tahu kau hanya berpura-pura, kemudian ia akan mencubit hidungmu gemas.

.

Di malam-malam tertentu, ada kalanya kau benar-benar tertidur di sofa. Jika itu terjadi, ia akan mengangkat tubuhmu perlahan kemudian merebahkanmu di atas kasur yang hangat. Saat kau terbangun, kau mendapatinya telah berbaring di sampingmu. Nafasnya teratur, matanya terpejam.

Kau tersenyum.

.

Ada saatnya ia akan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangmu. Mengatakan betapi cantiknya dirimu, berbisik betapa beruntungnya ia karena telah memilikimu. Kau mengerucutkan bibir tanda tidak setuju kemudian menunjuk pada lipatan di perutmu. Lalu ia akan menciumi setiap lekuk tubuhmu dan mengatakan, "Kau sempurna."

.

Pada waktu-waktu tertentu, kalian berdua akan menikmati secangkir kopi panas berdua, sambil bercerita tentang kejadian yang kau alami kemarin atau sebelum kemarin atau bahkan yang lalu. Ia akan menopang wajahnya pada siku sambil mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirmu. Bahkan ketika cangkir sudah tandas, ia tetap akan mendengarkanmu dengan setia. Kau takut ia merasa bosan oleh ceritamu, namun ia hanya berkata dengan lembut, "Teruskanlah, aku senang mendengar suaramu."

.

Ketika hujan deras tiba, ia akan menggosok-gosokan tangannya kemudian menempelkannya di pipimu agar kau merasa hangat. Ia akan menautkan jari-jarinya dengan milikmu dan mengusap lembut punggungmu. Kau merasakan hembusan hangat nafasnya di lehermu.

Kau berdoa agar hujan turun setiap malam.

.

Sampai waktunya telah tiba, ia masih menggenggam tanganmu dengan hangat. Kau mulai terisak. Joonmyeon meletakkan telapak tanganmu tepat di jantungnya.

Ia tersenyum.

.

Dengan lemah ia berkata, "Terima kasih..."

.

Bibirmu bergetar, air matamu bercucuran.

.

"Untuk apa?"

.

"Untuk telah bersedia jatuh cinta kepadaku, untuk menikah denganku, untuk menjagaku, untuk melahirkan anak-anakku, untuk menemani sepanjang hidupku..."

.

Katanya-katanya membuatmu luluh. Kau memandang wajah Joonmyeon yang kini renta. Kau mendekatkan tubuhmu padanya, mendekap tubuhnya yang dialiri banyak selang penopang hidup. Kau mengusap pelan air mata di wajah keriputnya kemudian berbisik tepat di bibirnya. "Kata-kata itu... seharusnya milikku."

.

Joonmyeon menggeleng lemah.

.

Berpikir Tuhan akan memanggilnya dalam waktu dekat, saat ini kau tidak punya banyak waktu. Kau harus menanyakannya. Kau harus _segera_ menanyakannya. Kau harus menanyakan hal yang telah mengusikmu sejak lama.

.

"Joonmyeon..."

.

Tak ada jawaban.

.

Perlahan mesin pendeteksi jantung yang berada di sampingmu mulai berhenti bergerak.

.

Kau menggenggam erat telapak tangannya yang mulai terasa dingin.

.

"Joonmyeon..."

.

Nafasnya mulai tak teratur.

.

"Joonmyeon... are you... _are you an angel_?"

.

Waktu terasa terhenti ketika kau mengucapkannya. Jari-jari Joonmyeon melemah dalam genggamanmu. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terasa menarikmu, memperlihatkan gambaran masa lalu. Saat-saat ketika kau tidur dipangkuannya, saat-saat ketika ia memelukmu, saat-saat ketika kau berdua menikmati secangkir kopi. Semuanya berkelebat dengan cepat.

Senyum Joonmyeon, tawa Joonmyeon, cinta Joonmyeon.

.

Kemudian...

.

Diantara tangismu...

.

.

Kau bisa melihatnya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

.

.

Thanks for reading.

Need your review pretty please :)


End file.
